1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system for effecting printing by generating a print job from original image data read by an image reading apparatus and by transmitting the print job to a printing apparatus as well as a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention concerns a printing system which effects a canceling operation on the image reading apparatus side in an interlocked relation to the canceling operation on the printing apparatus side as well as a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a trend toward lower prices is underway in OA (office automation) equipment such as copying machines, combination machines, and the like, and hardware manufacturers who provide these OA equipment to customers are finding it necessary to adopt countermeasures for it.
For this reason, scanner printer systems (printing systems) have been proposed which use a scanner and a printer to realize print processing such as copy processing as they cooperate.
According to such a printing system, there are advantages in that in addition to the fact that print processing such as copy processing can be realized with a simple configuration, it is possible to substantially lower the introduction cost as compared with the introduction of a combination machine or a copying machine.
In this type of printing system, in the case where print processing is carried out through the cooperation between the scanner and the printer, original image data is read from an original by the scanner, its print jobs are sequentially transmitted to the printer, and print processing based on the jobs is executed by the printer. In this case, in a case where the cancellation of jobs by the printer has occurred, it is necessary to correspondingly stop the processing by the scanner as well.
As conventional techniques related to such a technique, one is known in which, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-130784, a print job on a host terminal can be canceled from the printer side, and the print data subject to cancellation is discarded correspondingly, thereby making it possible to prevent wasteful printing. Also, a technique is known in which, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-196909, print jobs which have already been sent to the printer from a host terminal can be cancelled in job units by a command from the host terminal, so that jobs can be canceled individually without affecting the other jobs waiting to be printed in the printer.
However, with the conventional techniques including the invention of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-130784 and the invention of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-196909 described above, jobs on the host terminal can be canceled from the printer, but jobs in the scanner cannot be cancelled.
In particular, in a printing system configured by the scanner and the printer, the cancellation of the job on the host terminal cannot be applied as it is, in the light of the peculiar characteristic of processing that at the same time as read processing of an original is carried out by the scanner, print processing is carried out by the printer.
Conventionally, in a case where the cancellation of a job has occurred in the printer, such as a shortage in the buffer area of the printer, a print condition parameter error, and a cancellation instruction by the user (the pressing of a cancel button), the printer carries out the processing in which print processing is canceled, print jobs which are sequentially sent from the scanner are deleted, and the print processing is not effected.
However, since the scanner does not recognize that the jobs have been canceled by the printer, the scanner executes continuous scan by an automatic paper feeder and sequentially transmits the print jobs to the printer.
Namely, in the case where the cancellation of jobs has occurred in the printer, there occurs the drawback that since the scanner side, which does not recognize the cancellation, continues to send the print jobs to the printer.
Accordingly, the present invention has been devised in view of the above-described problems to provide a printing system adapted to execute cancel processing of jobs by the interlocking of the image reading apparatus and the printing apparatus as well as a method of controlling the same.